When obtaining images of a patient's body, it may be helpful to have a marker in the image to indicate a reference for the physician such as a radiologist to use when evaluating the image. For example, it may be helpful to have an indication of whether an image is taken from the left side or the right side of a patient's body. Conventional imaging markers may only provide an indication of whether the marker was present or not. For example, a marker may be a circle or a square-shaped marker that can only indicate whether the marker was present or not. Further, conventional markers are often applied during x-ray imaging and other types of imaging where the marker will show up in a 2D image. When obtaining images in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, images are obtained in two dimensional “slices” that, when viewed together, form a three dimensional picture of a portion of the patient's body. Conventional markers may not appear in all of the image slices obtained during MRI imaging.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.